The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display and an electronic device, more particularly, to a liquid crystal display and an electronic device which has a plurality of pixels including a plurality of displaying subpixels and a viewing angle controlling subpixel.
A liquid crystal display having a plurality of displaying subpixels and a viewing angle controlling subpixel is already disclosed (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-79525).
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-79525 discloses a liquid crystal display in which each pixel is composed of displaying subpixels, which respectively correspond to displaying red R, green G and blue B, and a viewing angle controlling subpixel W for controlling a viewing angle. In the liquid crystal display disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-79525, it is considered that a common electrode (a retention capacitor) is installed to the displaying subpixel and the viewing angle controlling subpixel. In addition, in the liquid crystal display, a common electrode (a retention capacitor) is generally installed to cover each pixel, and therefore, even in the liquid crystal display disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-79525, it is considered that a common electrode is formed commonly at the displaying subpixel and the viewing angle controlling subpixel. In addition, in order to control a viewing angle, the viewing angle controlling subpixel may be operated with a higher potential than the displaying subpixel.